Never Say Never
by Moondream
Summary: Hermione begins her forth year at Hogwarts with a horrible nightmare. Is it a warning?
1. Nightmares

I

__

It was midnight at Hogwarts, and a misty veil covered the school and surroundings. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were climbing down a flight of stairs—and another—and another. When they finally reached the entrance hall, the group gazed at the front door. Ron was the first to go forward. He opened the door, which creaked loudly. They exited the castle with murmurs of, "Shhh!" and "Someone's going to hear us, I know it!" and "I knew we shouldn't have come". They stared at the Whomping Willow, not far from them. Without warning, the limbs started turning into huge snakes, which attempted to strike at the three. Ron crept closer. He was now an arm's length from the trunk. Hermione screamed, "No, Ron, no!" The largest snake posed, ready to take a bite from Ron. The snake paused and then—

/I

p

Hermione jerked from a dead sleep into a sitting position. 

br

"It was just a dream," She told herself out loud, "Just a dream." She looked around her room.

br

"I'm not even at Hogwarts yet," Hermione reminded herself. It was the day before her forth term started, and she nervously checked her watch. 5:17 A.M, it read. She lay down again. Sleep wouldn't come. When the sun rose, she jumped out of bed. Hermione heard her parents shuffling around in the kitchen. She dressed and skipped down the stairs. 

br

"Morning," She said when she reached the kitchen.

br

"Morning," Her father replied, glancing up from his coffee and newspaper, which turned out to be the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet. _Her mother turned from the eggs she was frying.

br

"Morning, Honey," She said, pushing her dark hair from her face, "Are you completely packed?"

br

Hermione nodded as she sat pulled herself a bowl and spoon out of the cupboard, and served herself some Cheerios.

br

"We've got to be at the station at 10:15," Her mother continued, "So you have a few hours to see Rose before you leave."

br

Rose was Hermione's best 'Muggle' friend, and Hermione jumped excitedly at the thought of seeing her before she left. 

p

"I'm done!" She said, swallowing the last of her cereal. Then she ran down the hall toward the front door, where a worn pair of tennis shoes lay waiting. She pulled them on quickly, and called, "Be home by ten!" before slamming the door behind her and running the three blocks to Rose's house. A cool September breeze surrounded her, and the morning dew caused the sidewalk to be slightly slippery. Nevertheless, Hermione reached Rose's simple Colonial-style house in record time. Not to her surprise, Rose was waiting patiently on the front porch, her hip-length red hair swirling around her body. Hermione shivered from the chilly Autumn wind, and ran up to Rose.

br

"I wish you could come with me," Hermione said quietly, as she sat beside Rose.

br

"I wish I could come with you," Rose replied, "It's a shame that the school is year-round…I never see you anymore."

br

Hermione sighed.

br

"I know…You'd really like it there…You'd make a lot of friends. The girls are really nice, and you could meet Harry and Ron…It's such a wonderful place…And so educational!"

br

It was Rose that sighed then. "Hermione, I don't see why you have to go…There are plenty of schools here! Now I have to go through tenth grade alone. Tenth grade! I thought we had promised to be friends forever. Remember? When we were seven years old? Now we're fourteen, and you're going to a school of magic."

br

Hermione frowned to herself. This wasn't Rose's usual attitude. The last three years, they had hugged goodbye and promised to write. What was happening?

br

Hermione chose her words carefully. "Rose, is something wrong?"

br

Rose reddened, the color of her skin slowly becoming as red as her hair.

br

"Hermione Granger, of course something's wrong! I'm going through tenth grade, and my best friend is going to a different school!"

br

"Rose," Hermione began, "I'm sorry…I didn't realize…We can work something out…After all, I'll be home for Christmas!"

br

"It's not the same," Rose whispered.

br

Hermione tried again. "Look, Rose, I know this is hard--for both of us--but I'll write, I can borrow Harry's owl, or one of the school's owls, and we'll keep in touch! And then I'll be here for Christmas vacation! Don't worry…I would never end this friendship…I know you feel the same way too."

p

Rose relaxed, but instead of the 'best friend' sort of comment Hermione expected, Rose murmured, 

br

"Never say never."

br

Hermione coughed nervously, before saying, "Well, um, I'd better get going…We've gotta be at the station by 10:15, and it's five 'til ten already."

p

Rose inhaled sharply, and said curtly,

br

"I'll miss you, Hermione, enjoy your fourth year at Hogwarts. I wish I could join you."

  
br

They embraced for a moment and Hermione said, "I'll miss you too." Then she turned and walked slowly down the street backwards, waving to Rose who returned the action, but without her usual enthusiasm.


	2. Ariele's Arrival

I

Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry for posted the story more than once…I did not do it on purpose, but my computer kept saying 'System Busy' when I clicked it, so I didn't think the story went through. Obviously is did! J But as soon as I can, I'll remove the unnecessary ones! Thanks for reading! ~Moondream

/I 

p

After Rose was out of sight, Hermione turned around to face forward. Had Rose just been in a bad mood? Was she right about them not seeing each other enough? Rose came over practically every day during the summer. And what did she mean by 'Never say never'? 

br

When Hermione's house finally came into sight, she broke into a run. At the doorway, she pulled off her old shoes and opened the door, slamming it behind her. Life was so unfair sometimes. When she reached the kitchen, her parents were discussing patients that came into their dental clinic. Hermione rubbed her tongue over her braces as she entered. What a pain braces were!

br

"Are you ready?" She asked, interrupting their conversation. 

br

Mrs. Granger glanced up. "Hermione, you're just in time! We were about to come get you! Go get your trunk, and let's leave…We wouldn't want you to miss the train!"

br

Hermione shuffled out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her trunk by the handle. It unlatched and opened. On top lay a pad of stationary, and an old letter from Rose. Hermione dropped to her knees and picked up the note from Rose, which was written on cream colored paper, and bordered with strawberries. The top said

p

center Rose Amanda Harris

3102 Treetop Lane,

England

The letter began,

p

I _Dear Hermione,_

Today's the first day of school, but you weren't there to sit by me at lunch. I can't believe you've been excepted into a school called Hogwarts…It's amazing, but I'm lonely, and I wish you were here. /I

p

She continued to talk about the weather, sports, the most recent gossip, and the latest crisis in her life. Then it said,

p

I _I miss you so much. I won't survive without anyone to talk to! Sure, Monica's still around, but whenever I try to talk to her, she starts blabbing on whoever she has a crush on, and stuff of that sort. _/I

p

Hermione paused. Monica always I _had _/I talked nonstop about boys. They'd really never gotten to know her, even though she was extremely popular, being that she was from France. Hermione breezed through the letter, then read the last paragraph.

p

I _Well, I'm sorry that I've been talking so much about myself…Write back and tell me everything! I miss you more than anything… _/I

br

center Love, Rose

br

Your 1st year at Hogwarts, September 4th.

p

Hermione sighed. Rose really I _did _/I miss her when she was away at school. Then she heard a voice,

br

"Let's GO, Hermione!" It was her father. Hermione shoved the letter inside the trunk and slammed it shut. She grabbed the handle and began to pull it down the stairs.

p

"Sorry," She said when she reached the floor, "My trunk came open and some stuff came out." She didn't mention her argument with Rose, or the letter. Her father nodded and carried the trunk outside, Hermione close behind him.

p

*~*

p

When they finally reached King's Cross Station, Hermione knew immediately that she was late, because there weren't any swarms of students near the barrier. Hermione kissed her parents goodbye and promised to send an owl when she got there. Then she ran through the barrier, pulling her trunk behind her. Hermione climbed onto the train, and pulled her trunk behind her. She was putting it away, when the train began to move, and she ran to find a seat. Leaving the baggage car, she was surprised to find that most of the cars were full. She went through the first one. Full. She entered the second car. Full. The third and fourth were the same, as were the fifth and sixth. There was no sign of Harry or Ron, either. In fact, the cars seemed full of fifth through seventh years. The seventh car was full of younger students. It was in the eighth car that she found Harry and Ron…and someone else. A girl--about Hermione's age--was sitting on one of the train benches. Harry was sitting behind her, talking, and Ron was on the bench in front of her, turned around so her could converse also. The car was empty otherwise. Hermione walked in and said,

br

"There you guys are, I've been through half the train looking for you!"

p

All three looked up. The girl was about Hermione's size, with sandy hair that was slightly below her shoulders. She wore oval shaped classes with wire rims. She looked nervous about the attention she was receiving, and would have probably have enjoyed herself more if she'd been alone.

p

Hermione stepped forward.

br

"Hello!" She said in a friendly voice, "I'm Hermione."

br

The girl gave a small smile and stood. She said,

br

"Hello, I'm Ariele." 

p

Harry glanced at Hermione.

br

"Ariele is a fourth year," He explained, "She's transferring from another wizarding school. Dumbledor thinks she'll be able to catch up." He ran his fingers through his black hair and pushed up his glasses.

br

__

I When did he start doing that? /I Hermione thought, I _He never ran his fingers through his hair last year. New habit? /I_

br

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione said, forcing a smile, "I'm glad you're here. What house are you in?"

br

"She hasn't been sorted yet," Ron spoke up, "She'll be sorted with the first years."

br

"Well for Wizard's Sake, let her speak for herself!" Hermione frowned, then turned to Ariele. "Are you excited?"

br

Ariele nodded, then said quietly, "Harry was just telling me about the time he saved Ginny Weasley's life, and the times he fought Lord Voldemort, and the how they got into the Whomping Willow, and--"

br

"That's great," Hermione interrupted, casting a confused look in Harry's direction. The train was going at a quick pace. Hermione went and kneeled on the bench Ron was sitting on.

br

Ariele continued, "And how Ron thought that your cat ate Scabbers--"

br

"Crookshanks!" Hermione gasped, "I left him at home! I'll have to send Mum and Dad an owl. How horrible of me!"

br

Ron put on a high, squeaky voice, "Oh yes, how terribly horrible! Guess we'll have to go without him this year!"

br

Hermione glared, and Ron turned pink, for he must have noticed that Ariele was watching in amusement. 

p

"What's your last name?" Hermione asked Ariele, "Mine's Granger."

br

"Clearwater," Ariele answered, "Ariele Clearwater."

br

"Really?" Ron asked in amazement, "I didn't know Penelope had a younger sister. I'm Percy's brother. Penelope is his girlfriend…" Ron blushed at a shade that matched his hair.

br

Saving Ron from embarrassment, the car door opened, and the snack vendor entered.

br

"Would you like anything?" The witch asked, "I have Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, and lots of different juices. Apple, pumpkin, grape, cranberry…" She went on and on. They decided to each buy some things and split them. Ariele had never had any of them. Both Ron and Harry offered to buy her a box of cauldron cakes, but Hermione reminded them that they'd buy different things split them. Ron bought Bott's Beans, Harry bought Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties, and Hermione bought Chocolate Frogs. Ariele bought everyone the juice of his or her choice. Then they all sound down and munched. Ariele reached for a Chocolate Frog and pulled it open. Inside was the first Chocolate Frog card she'd ever seen. It was Midwick, and Australian wizard who'd once taught Potions at Hogwarts. ( I "_Wish we still had him, /I _Ron said, I _He's gotta be better that Snape."/I _)

p

As they munched, Hermione became curious.

br

"Which wizarding school did you come from?" She asked Ariele.

br

Ariele swallowed and replied, "Dremwick. I was a Dragonmyff."

br

"How interesting!" Hermione said excitedly, "I'd read about that in the book "Histories of Magic". Fascinating!"

p

Ariele nodded, then the train pulled to a stop. 

br

"Oh gosh, we're at Hogsmeade station already." Hermione gasped, "We'd better throw our robes on!" They beat the rush to the baggage car and pulled out their robes, pulling them on over their clothes. Minutes later, they're arrived at Hogwarts. As they jumped off the train, Ariele left with the first years to be sorted. Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed the rest of the fourth years.

p

"She seems friendly," Hermione said, looking pointedly at Harry and Ron, who shrugged.

br

"She's very nice," Ron agreed quietly, although Hermione knew that he wasn't telling everything, and his ears pinked again.

p

Finally, the castle was in view. She was home.

__


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

I I want to thank you all who have reviewed and read my story. I'd also like to ask those that read this to please review it. I really like to see what my readers think so I can improve what I write. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE add them when you review. Thanks! ~Moondream /I

p

As the many students filled the dining hall, Hermione nervously remembered that Ariele was to be sorted too.

br

"Gryffindor," Hermione murmured, "It has to be Gryffindor."

br

The sky-like ceiling glittered as the students took their seats, laughing and chattering. Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch, and took no notice of Hermione's tenseness. Finally, the sorting hat and stool were brought out, and the first years (Plus Ariele) took lined up. Ariele was smiling slightly, as she brushed her hair back from her face and waved to Hermione. Hermione grinned, revealing her 'tin' covered teeth. At last, it was time.

br

"Astrough, Celina!" Was made a Gryffindor. So was "Bandwell, Toby." 

br

"Berthwood, Alina," Became the first new Hufflepuff, followed by "Cerk, Chancellor," a meek boy with glasses, who became the newest Ravenclaw.

p

"Ceese, Jonothan!" Hufflepuff.

br

"Check, Rosine." Slytherin.

br

"Cistine, Sybille." Hufflepuff.

br

"Cisterne, Anna Marie." Gryffindor.

br

"Cisburry, Matthew." Ravenclaw.

br

And finally…

br

"Clearwater, Ariele!"

br

Ariele walked gracefully to the stool, sat, and pulled the hat onto her head, but not before smiling weakly to Hermione.

br

There was a long pause. The hall was silent. The hat said nothing. 

br

"Tick, tick, tick," Went somebody's wristwatch. It was the only noise, except for the nervous breathing of the first years waiting to be sorted. More time passed. Hermione frowned as she stared at Ariele, who sitting patiently.

p

Finally, when everyone though that Ariele I really /I must not be meant for Hogwarts, the hat shouted…


	4. Dremick

I Author's Note: Well, what did you think of my cliffhanger ending? Okay, okay, I'm sure you're all skipping over this part so you can read what happens to Ariele. Or maybe, you're about to click the 'back' button, because you can't stand my story and are leaving to look for another better one. Or MAYBE, you're clicking the back button so you can write your own story, because you were so inspired from this one. All right, never mind, go back to whatever you really /I were I doing before I started gabbing on about things that don't matter. Enjoy (and PLEASE review!)! ~Moondream.

/I

p

"RAVENCLAW!"

p

Hermione gasped, with excitement and resent. If only she'd been a Gryffindor. However, the Ravenclaw table was whistling and clapping uproariously. As Ariele slipped off the stool and skipped toward the Ravenclaw table, Hermione caught her eye and smiled. 

br

All of the students enjoyed a great meal after the rest of the first years were sorted. As the students split for their common rooms, Hermione raced up to Ariele, Harry and Ron trailing behind her. Hermione grabbed Ariele's arm.

p

"Hey," She said, "Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw."

br

Ariele grinned. "Thanks…Maybe you can show me around tomorrow. I'd like to get to know the 'ropes' as soon as possible. When I first got to Dremwick, it was impossible to find my way around--trick staircases and such popped up everywhere."

br

Hemione nodded. "Okay…Sure!" She said eagerly, "I'd be happy to do that. Maybe you could tell me more about Dremwick?"

br

"Like I know more about Dremwick than you do," Ariele teased, "Being that you've probably raided the library for more information about it. All right, it's a deal!" The two new friends went their opposite directions, Hermione with Harry and Ron promenading behind her.

br

"Um, Hermione," Ron said quietly, "Do you think I could (nervous cough) come with you?"

br

"Uh, yeah," Harry added, "Me too."

br

"No, you may not," Hermione replied, "I think we'll be fine by ourselves."

br

Harry glared. But before anything else could be said they had reached the portrait of the fat lady.

br

"Halfsprite!" Hermione said clearly. The portrait opened, and the students entered. 

p

"See you guys tomorrow!" She called as they separated for their rooms. After changing into a long nightshirt and boxers, Hermione climbed into bed underneath the scarlet sheets. She fell asleep instantly.

p

center ~~~~*~~~~ 

/center

p

Hermione awoke to the boisterous sound of Lavender's snoring. She sighed contently before climbing out of bed. She looked at the bedside clock. It said 7:48 A.M. Hermione rolled over to go back to sleep, when she realized that she was due in the Dining Hall at eight. She flew out of bed hastily, arousing the other forth year girls, and creating such a clamor that she was sure Professor McGonagall would hear.

p

"We've got to hurry," Hermione said rush, "We don't want to be late for our first day!"

br

"Maybe you don't," Lavender said groggily, "But it certainly wouldn't bother me."

br

"Get up!" Hermione snapped.

p

Not long later, Hermione had reached the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were sitting, who had miraculously beaten her there.

br

"That's once in a million," She said as she sat down.

br

"I know," Said Ron dreamily, gazing at the Ravenclaw table.

br

"Not Ariele!" Hermione teased, "The fact that you guys beat me here this morning. I slept in."

br

"Mmm," Harry replied with his mouth full of toast.

br

"It's useless talking to you guys," Hermione muttered, "Well, I've gotta go show Ariele around before Transfiguration. See you!"

p

center ~~~~*~~~~ 

/center

p

"So, where exactly I is /I Dremwick?" Hermione asked as she showed Ariele the History of Magic tower.

p

"This is going to sound strange," Ariele said in her musical voice, "So you've got to believe me."

br

Hermione nodded. "Of course, I'd never I not /I believe you."

br

"Never say never!" Ariele chided.

br

"Well," She continued, "It's…It's…It's under the ocean."

br

"It's WHERE?" Hermione gasped.

br

"I was right, you didn't believe me!" Ariele grinned, "Yes, it's really under the ocean. All students have a special spell put on them so that they can breath underwater."

p

center ~~~~*~~~~ 

/center

p


	5. Trouble With Malfoy

__

Author's Note: I hope that you do not see any HTML here, and that this is working properly. Thanks a million to 'April' who told me how to do it. PLEASE REVIEW! I checked my statistics and they show that more than a hundred people have read the first chapter of Never Say Never, but only six have reviewed. Come on, help me out guys! ~Moondream

"Yeah, sure," Hermione scoffed, "There's a school under the ocean that you go to. Ariele, that's ridiculous! You have an overactive imagination!"

Ariele grinned knowingly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" She laughed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me! But really, it _is _under the ocean. You wouldn't believe what a relief it is to be on land again. Can you imagine looking out your common room window and seeing fish? That's how it was for me."

"That's amazing!" Hermione said in awe, "How did you play Quidditch? How did you fly broomsticks? What did you _do?_"

"It was…difficult," Ariele said as she slipped into a memory, "We had a room…A huge room…Under the ocean, of course…Yes…A glass room…It was used for Quidditch and flying lessons…"

"This may strike you as an odd question," Hermione began, "But _why _is it under the ocean?"

Ariele's face paled and her lips tightened.

  
"No reason," She said abruptly, "No reason at all…"

Hermione decided to change the subject.

"Hey, this is the Divination tower," She said with a smile that they both knew was faked, "Boy, this class was awful."

"Oh," Ariele replied politely, "That's…too bad."

They descended from the room carefully and started walking back down the flights of stairs. A figure stepped out from one of the classrooms into the hallway. It was Malfoy.

"Hello," He said in an overly pleasant tone, "How are we doing?"

He put his hand on Ariele's shoulder as they walked by. Hermione saw her back arch, but obviously, Malfoy hadn't.

"You're looking quite lovely today," He said suavely, "The Hogwarts attire fits you perfectly."

"Malfoy," Hermione said warily, "Leave Ariele alone." 

Ariele's teeth clenched, and she mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say?" Malfoy said kindly, "I couldn't hear your musical voice."

"I said," Ariele spoke up in a clear voice, "Do not touch me."

Malfoy drew his hand back, as if in slow motion. He licked his lips in anger, but remained calm.

"I'm sorry," He said in disbelief, slowing down, "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"I said," Ariele spun around to face him, "Don't TOUCH me."

Malfoy's extended arm snapped back.

"I'll save you a seat in History," He called back to her as he pushed in front of the two and left to sulk.

"Save me a seat," Ariele said in disgust, "Like I'd sit by _him_."

Hermione giggled. "I've never seen him so angry! Goodness, Ariele, you've been here for less then a day and you're already trying to get attention." She teased. 

"Ha ha, very funny," Ariele replied, "So, what time do our first classes start?"

"Our classes!" Hermione gasped, "We'd better hurry! You have history first, but I have Transfiguration first. You know where the History of Magic tower is, right?"

Ariele nodded. They called goodbye and separated.

~~~~*~~~~

Hermione rushed into the Transfiguration classroom. Most of the students were already seated, and those that weren't were filing in rapidly.

"Over here!" A voice called to her from across the room. "We saved you a seat!"

It was Harry. Hermione hurried over and sat on the desk beside his. Ron shuffled in minutes later, and took the next one. 

Minerva McGonagall stared down at the students from the head of the classroom.

"I hope you have remembered what you learned last year," She began, tactfully ignoring the murmurs of "Oops" throughout the room. "Because we will be beginning with a review evaluation." Groans filled the classroom as the test was passed out. The school year was just beginning.

~~~~*~~~~

Lunch was a relief for most students, as the forth year seemed especially grueling, even though the day was only half completed. 

"I know I failed," Ron was saying to Harry as he spooned some potatoes from a dish, "McGonagall's surprise test was infeasible."

"Since when did you know what 'infeasible' meant?" Hermione said to him.

"Percy uses it all the time," Ron explained, "By the way…How was your tour with Ariele?"

"Very enjoyable," She replied, "Malfoy has taken quite a liking to her."

Harry practically choked, and Ron pretended to gag.

"What _does _she see in him?" Harry said, "He such a scum."

"_She _doesn't see anything in him," Hermione told him, "I never said she did."

"Never say never," Harry admonished.

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" Hermione exploded, "I hear it all the time now! 'Never say never' this, and 'never say never' that. What is it?"

It was not a question she expected to be answered, and no one responded anyhow. There was a pause between the three. Hermione paused because she was trying to figure out the question she'd asked, Ron and Harry were silent _and _staring at the Ravenclaw table, where Ariele was deep in conversation with a Ravenclaw fifth year. 

__

A male _fifth year, _Hermione was sure Ron and Harry were noticing. Hermione watched Ariele for a moment longer. Ariele stood up, waved to the boy, and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

"I can't remember where the Charms classroom is," She said to Hermione, "Can you help me?"

"I will!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Sure," Hermione replied, "Lets go."

She led Ariele to the classrooms, curiosity came over her in a wave, making her ask, "So, who was that guy?"

"Oh, the one I was talking to?" Ariele asked, "That was Jonathan, he's a fifth year. I was having some trouble understanding the Under and Overfiguration McGamble was talking about, to he was helping me."

"McGonagall," Hermione corrected, "And anytime you have trouble, you can ask me."

Ariele nodded and said, "Thanks…That evaluation was pretty complicated, wasn't is?"

"Unbelievably," Hermione replied, "McGonagall always finds a way of making things harder than they should be."

"I think she's wonderful," Ariele smiled, "She seems so smart."

"By the way," Hermione remembered, "Did Malfoy _really _save a seat for you?"

Ariele blushed. "Yeah, he did, and it was really hard to object to sitting by him. But I managed to avoid it, saying that I was assigned a special seat--"

"You _lied_!" Hermione interrupted.

"What else should I have done?" Ariele said, "Sat by him? Ugh! Anyway, after History we went to Potions, and Professor Snape _paired us up _for this experiment we were doing. I thought I'd _die. _Malfoy is impossible to work with. He spent the whole time showing off and pretending he really knew what he was doing…Of course, he didn't."

Just then they arrived at the Charms classroom and peeked inside.

"Hurry up," Hermione hissed, "Professor Flitwick is about to start. Meet me in the library after your last class."

Hermione rushed off, and didn't hear Ariele call behind her, "But Hermione! Where _is _the library?"

~~~~*~~~~

__


	6. An Escape to the Classroom

__

Author's Note: I hope you guys are having as much fun reading as I am writing! Just thought I'd let you know…The fourth Harry Potter book is officially named "Harry Potter and the Doomspell Tournament". You guys probably knew that already, though! Here's a riddle you can answer in your review:

What is smaller than an ant's mouth?

__

It'll be fun to see what people think. I'll put the solution in Part 7.

"So…Do you need any help?" Hermione asked Ariele slowly, as they bent over their homework in the library.

"No thanks," Ariele replied. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry and Ron always jumped at the chance to have someone help with their homework.

"How were your other classes?" Hermione asked quietly, as she neatly wrote out the answer to a question about Tarnish Charms. 

"Fine," Ariele responded, "Except we were combined with Slytherin for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Malfoy is worse than ever."

"That's to bad," Hermione grimaced, "What he do?"

Ariele looked up. "He tried to introduce me to all of his friends, and pretended that I liked him. He had a hard time, though, because whenever he said something I made a rude comment about it. He kind of just laughed and tried to cover up his embarrassment."

"That was smart," Hermione smiled.

Ariele scribbled out a sentence and put away the parchment. 

"I'm finished," She sighed. 

"Me too."

They gathered up their things and exited the library quickly, avoiding the reproving look Madame Pince was giving them.

Hermione was just about to ask Ariele a question, when Ariele said abruptly,

"Thanks."

Hermione frowned. "For…For what?"

"For everything," Ariele's voice was shy, "I…I didn't have any friends at Dremwick."

"That's too bad."

Ariele nodded as they turned a corner. Malfoy's figure stepped in front of them.

"My, you look lovely this afternoon," He said with a rare smile. He seemed not to notice Hermione, but she was thankful he didn't. She waited to see Ariele's reply.

Ariele wrinkled her nose and snorted, "What happened to you? Did you get dressed with your eyes closed?"

Of course, Malfoy was wearing the same clothing as the other students, but he tactfully ignored the remark.

"Would you like to do homework together this evening? I could tell you some more about the Polliwalis we learned about it Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You?" Ariele rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know a Polliwalis from a hedgehog."

Hermione couldn't resist a giggle, and Malfoy shot her a dirty look when she did so.

"Besides," Ariele continued airily, "I'm _finished _with _my _homework."

"Why don't we go for a Butterbeer at Hogsmeade next trip?" Malfoy tried, "My treat? You can get to know some of my friends, and you can get some time away from this mudblo--I mean, you can find some other friends, other than Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry," Ariele said with pursed lips, "Us _muggle-borns _have to stick together. I'm not sure your parents would want to have you mixing with _mudbloods_."

She spun on her heel walked down a corridor to her right, with Hermione following behind her. 

"I would never say that to you!" Malfoy called after them, "Mudblood--That's a very harsh word!"

"Never say never," The girls said in unison as they walked toward the Entrance Hall. Then, ran several flights of stairs, before collapsing on the floor in the Charms classroom.

"That was great," Hermione laughed, "You really know how to make him mad. He was furious!"

Ariele couldn't reply, for she was laughing so hard she couldn't talk. When she finally could speak again, she stood up and leaned against the wall, imitating Malfoy.

"My, you look lovely this afternoon," She said in her best male voice, "Why don't we go for a Butterbeer?"

She toppled over and they rolled around in laughed. Unexpectedly, the door to the classroom opened. Hermione paused and Ariele bit her lip, obviously worried it was Malfoy.

__


	7. Default Chapter Title

__

Author's Note: The answer to the riddle in the Part 6 is: Anything that goes in it! _This time, I'm asking about favorite characters (not including Harry) from the books. Put your answer with your review!_

Your choices are:

  1. Hermione
  2. A Professor (specify)
  3. Draco Malfoy
  4. Dumbledor
  5. Ron

__

Who's your favorite? Tell me in your review!

"Hello?" A male voice called into the room, where Ariele sat racking her brain for another insult to throw at Malfoy. "Hermione?"

"Harry?" Hermione sighed in relief as Harry's lean figure entered the room.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys! McGonagal wanted me to give you this list…It's for the additional class choices. She wants you to sign up again, because she wasn't sure if you wanted to use the you-know-what again this year. Ariele needs to pick hers too."

"Thanks," Said Ariele shyly, as Harry passed her the listed. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, and waved coolly as he left the room.

Ariele exhaled loudly when Harry had disappeared.

"I'm glad that's over," Ariele said quietly, almost to herself.

"What's up?" Hermione said, gazing at the list.

"People always make me nervous," Ariele said in a hushed tone, "They always have."

"I don't," Hermione didn't look up from the list, "Malfoy doesn't."

"Malfoy scares me more than anyone," Ariele confided, "Please don't tell anyone. He's always scared me. He's too forward, and I've heard how unfriendly he is to others…I'm so afraid of him it's unbelievable."

Finally Hermione looked up. "Actually, I think you make him nervous. You're excellent at thinking up rude replies--he never knows what you're going to say! By the way, how do you always think of the right think to say to him? I always just…Freeze."

  
Ariele blushed. "There was a guy like him at Dremwick. Culvert Mandway was his name. He was mean and rude. He pushed me and pulled my hair, tripped me when the teachers weren't looking. Pretended he wanted to carry my books, then dropped them all over the floor, making me late for class. One day I just decided I wasn't going to put up with it any longer. _I _tripped him in the hall, _I _used every nasty reply I could think of. Once, a teacher saw me trip him in the hallway…I got detention."

"Was _he _the reason your parents transferred you?" Hermione asked.

Ariele's lips tightened. "No," She said sharply. Hermione didn't ask any more. There was an embarrassing silence.

"We'd better get to dinner," Hermione said finally, "Someone will wonder where we are…Someone like--Malfoy."

Ariele turned scarlet, but finally she smiled and they rushed to the Great Hall.

~~~~*~~~~

"She's like that every time I mention her transfer," Hermione concluded after telling Harry and Ron about Ariele's weird actions. They were in their common room and it was almost ten o'clock. 

"I don't know what to make of it," She added.

"Quit mentioning it," Ron suggested.

"Don't talk about Dremwick," Harry said sleepily, closing his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes. These two were impossible to talk to about anything like this.

"I'm going to bed," She announced, then added slyly, "We met Malfoy again today."

Harry's eyes snapped open, and Ron sat bolt upright.

"What is that scum trying to do?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know," Hermione smiled to herself, "But he _did _invite her to go for a Butterbeer next Hogsmeade trip."

Hermione started up the stairs to her bed, with Harry calling behind her, "She didn't _accept _did she?" and Ron repeating, "What a creep!" Hermione grinned

~~~~*~~~~

ONE WEEK LATER:

Hermione watched Ariele shove Malfoy away as she walked down the Hogwarts steps. It was time for the first Hogsmeade trip, and she and Ariele were going as buddies, to celebrate Hermione's September birthday. When she'd told Harry and Ron that she was going with Ariele, they'd seemed very hurt. 

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ariele asked tentatively, "If you want to hang around with Harry and Ron, it's okay with me."

Hermione shook her head. "They'll be fine," She said. She was thinking, _Why don't we just go together? _But she thought better of asking Ariele, since Ariele was so shy.

"Why don't we just all go together?" Ariele said slowly, almost reluctantly. Hermione looked up in surprise.

"You'd want to?" She asked. Ariele smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

They ran caught up with Harry and Ron, who were climbing on the Hogsmeade bus. 

"We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us," Hermione said.

"Sure!" Harry exclaimed, then he frowned. "Oh…I can't." He looked at a pretty girl who sat patiently waiting.

"I promised Cho I'd go with her."

Ariele didn't look the least bit disappointed. 

"I'll go," Ron said, "I'm not going with anyone else."

"Hey, you're blocking the path!" A voice behind them called, and they hurried to find seats. Malfoy glanced at Ariele as he walked past.

"Come sit with me," He invited, "I see a great spot near the back."

"Sit with _you_!" Ariele sneered, "Malfoy, I'd rather sleep in a pig pen."

Malfoy kicked Ron's bench as he walked past to sit in the 'great spot' by himself.

Ariele put her head in her hands.

"Why me?" She moaned, "Why, of all people, _me_."

"That was great, where do you come up with those?" Ron asked with a grin. 

Hermione frowned. "He's really getting to bug you, isn't he?" 

Ariele gave Hermione a Look that clearly said "Obviously, do you think I'd go through all this trouble if I didn't?"

"What if," Hermione began slowly, "What if, you really _did _go out with him--Just once!" She added, seeing Ariele's horrified face.

"No, wait," Ron grinned, "What if you _pretended _you were going out with him and broke up, but when you did, made a really big scene of it?"

"No way! Are you kidding? Do you know how embarrassing that would be?" Ariele grimaced.

"Ariele, _you _wouldn't be teased, but _Malfoy _would," Ron explained.

Ariele sighed. "I suppose it's worth a try," She agreed, "But only because I haven't a better idea…"

~~~~*~~~~

Hermione sat with Ron at a table at the Three Broomsticks. They both were watching Ariele, who was laying it on Malfoy harder than ever.

"I changed my mind," Ariele was saying sweetly to a bewildered Draco. "Since I'm new, everything is so different. I've been shy, and haven't wanted to do anything. I apologize for being so rude. I was just covering up."

Malfoy had his eyebrows raised. A waitress bustled over to Hermione and Ron's table.

"May I take your order?" She drawled. They both asked for butterbeers. When the waitress left, they glanced at Malfoy who was ordering Ariele a butterbeer also. When he turned away, she looked at Hermione and winked methodically.

"Oh Malfoy, " Ariele smiled flirtatiously, "You're so sweet. Thank you so much!"

They talked and talked. Actually, Malfoy did most of the talking, so Ariele just nodded a lot, then gasped and giggled at all the appropriate parts of his stories. Finally they finished. Malfoy still seemed slightly confused, but his mind was cleared when Ariele turned and blew him a kiss as she left the Three Broomsticks.

Malfoy ate some more, then left also. Ron turned to Hermione in amazement.

"She's good, isn't she?" He said with approval.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Hermione grinned.

~~~~*~~~~

"So, what now?" Hermione sighed contently. She and Ron had just left Honeydukes after sampling fudge, and had, before that, had gone to Zonko's Joke Shop, where Ron purchased some sneezing powder.

"There's Ariele," Ron pointed. She had her arm linked with Malfoy's and was chatting away animatedly. When Malfoy turned, Ariele glanced across the path to Hermione. She gave Hermione a Look that said, "How much longer do I have to put up with this?" Hermione responded with a pitied expression. _I feel sorry for her! _She thought, _I'd die being that close to Malfoy. _

"Hey look!" Ron nodded in another direction, "What's that?" He pointed to a large, new-looking building. A sign on the front said, "GRAND OPENING! TICKETS HALF PRICE!" 

"It's a cinema!" Hermione exclaimed, "Rose and I go to these during the summer!" The thought of Rose hurt, but she covered her pain well.

"What's a cinema?" Ron asked.

"It's kind of like a theater," Hermione explained, "Except you see videos. Let's go!"

Ron shrugged, and they walked up to the building. They each bought a ticket and went into the darkened room where previews were being shown. Hermione snuggled into her chair and watched the screen.

"There they are!" Ron hissed in her ear. Ariele was entering the room with Malfoy. She had a pained look on her face, but whenever Malfoy glanced at her she smiled. They sat several rows ahead of Hermione. Ariele immediately laid her head on Malfoy's shoulder. It was too much for Ron, who snorted in laughter. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

The movie began and within moments they were all spellbound.

~~~~*~~~~

"I like cinemas," Ron told Hermione as they wandered through the darkening streets. "Let's go again."

Hermione nodded. Then she glanced in the window of The Golden Goblet, a three star restaurant. Harry and Cho sat across from each other at a table for two. Harry's body was erect and his face was tense, as if he was worrying about his next move. Cho, however, sat relaxed and comfortably on the other side of the table. She was speaking was lots of expression, and smiled continuously. 

"I hope he's having fun," Hermione said shortly.

"Thanks for taking me with you," Ron grinned as they walked onward, "I wouldn't have gone to the cinema by myself." Then he did something Hermione couldn't believe. He spun her around to face him, and kissed her gently.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"Just because," He replied with a shrug. Hermione felt suddenly shy. She wondered if Ron could see her blushed, since the streets were so dimly lit. They continued to walk, but there was a sudden awkwardness between them.

"Look at the time!" Ron finally spoke, "We'll miss the bus back to Hogwarts." Hermione nodded, and they turned around and rushed back to the place they were to be picked up. The bus was gone.

~~~~*~~~~


	8. Default Chapter Title

__

Author's Note: Hmm, where is this story going? I haven't the slightest idea, so be prepared for an interesting fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, has anyone ever noticed that one of the words most often used to describe Malfoy is "malicious"? Weird. ~Moondream

"Oh my gosh," Hermione gasped, ignoring Ron's profuse cursing. "How could we have missed it?" She put her hands to her face, and tried to think.

"What do we do?" Ron asked nervously.

"I suppose we'll have to go to the Owl Post Office and send a message," Hermione decided.

She grabbed his arm and started running down the street. They finally reached the door of the Post Office, and gazed in. It was dark.

"Oh, no," Hermione panted, "No, no, no, no, no! This can_not _happen! Not now, not here."

"Someone's bound to realize we're missing," Ron said, thinking logically, "Ariele, or Harry, or Professor McGonagall."

Hermione nodded, but she was skeptical. What if they didn't? What if they had to stay the night?

Ron must have read her thoughts, because he said, "They'll notice we're missing before bed time. Remember, Harry and I sleep in the same room."

"Well, let's see," Hermione said thoughtfully, "The Three Broomsticks stays open most of the night. We could start there."

"Or," A voice from behind them sneered, "You could start explaining." They whirled around and faced, the one and only, Severus Snape. And for once, Hermione was happy to see him.

"Professor," She began excitedly, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"We missed the bus, and the Post Office was closed, and we were just going to down to the Three Broomsticks to ask to use someone's owl, and--" Ron rambled on and on.

Snape's face screwed into joyless grin that make Goosebumps run up and down Hermione's back. 

"Detention!" Snape decided, "Yes, for both of you."

"But Professor," Hermione protested, "We lost track of time--"

"Buy a watch," He snapped. Then he extended his arm, which Ron grabbed. Hermione held Ron's hand, and they were quickly apparated back to the castle.

~~~~*~~~~

"This is so unfair," Ron muttered under his breath, and he cleaned bedpans in the Infirmary.

"Quit complaining," Hermione admonished and she changed sheets on the beds, "At least we're back."

It was nearly midnight, and their detention had begun immediately. Finally, Ron stood up. 

"I'm finished," He proclaimed, "Let me help you." They completed the last bed quickly, then retired to their common room. Ariele was waiting patiently by the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Ariele!" Hermione exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you ever," Ariele's eyes narrowed menacingly, "Ever, make me go out with Malfoy again."

"Ariele, I--" Hermione began.

"That, that _scum _is the most horrible creature to walk the planet." Ariele had a disgusted expression on her face.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"You want to know what happened? Let me tell you."

"We should probably move," Ron suggested, "Someone might come by."

They rushed out of corridor and into the History of Magic classroom, which was nearby.

"Well?" Hermione prodded.

"All right," Ariele began, sitting down on a bench, "You saw how it started out. We had butterbeers, I left, he hung around for a while, he left--Do you follow?"

They nodded, and Ariele continued.

"Then we walked up to the Shrieking Shack, and he held my _hand _the whole time we walked around it."

"Ugh," Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"That was bad enough," Ariele frowned, "But then, we decided--actually, _he _decided--to go to the Cinema. Obviously, we ended up seeing the same video you guys did. I put my head on his shoulder and pretended I was enjoying myself. Then we wandered around for a few minutes before catching the bus and riding back here. Of course, I had to sit by him. Then he led me to my common room entrance, and tried to _kiss me_ goodnight."

Ron's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and Hermione almost gagged.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, "You didn't _let _him…Did you?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not! I pretended to trip, just as he leaned forward, and then he pretended to catch me, then I pretended I had to get to bed. Needless to say, we did a lot of pretending."

"That's to bad," Hermione said, but she couldn't restrain a giggle. "I can just imagine him. You did an excellent job, though."

"But, you're going to have to go out with him once more," Ron said, "Just to make it seem like you're really going out with him."

Ariele looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Hermione decided. "We've got to get to bed." They went their separate directions.

"Halfsprite," Hermione whispered to the Fat Lady. The door swung open, and they climbed in.

"Goodnight," Hermione smiled at Ron. He leaned over and kissed her again. Then she watched him walk up the stairs to his bed.

"What'd he do that for?" A voice from by the fireplace asked. It was Harry.

"What are you doing up?" Hermione scowled.

"Who cares why _I'm _up," Harry said, "Why did he do that?"

"Do what?" Hermione stalled.

"Don't play dumb," Harry crossed his arms, "You know what I'm talking about."

Hermione shrugged. "I-I don't know," She stuttered.

"Why did he do that?" Harry demanded.

Hermione was suddenly angry. "It's none of your business who I kiss! I don't monitor when Cho kisses you!"

Harry blushed, and Hermione had a feeling that Cho never _had _kissed him.

"Harry, just lay off." She said and she stomped up the stairs to her bed. "Just lay off." 

As soon as she was under her sheets, she began to think.

Why _did _Ron kiss her? Just the thought made her shiver with pleasure. She wanted to keep it to herself, never tell anyone. But she thought of someone who would be hurt if she didn't. She began a letter.

__

Dear Rose,

You won't believe what happened today…

She wrote three pages on what had happened, and how Hogwarts was. Then she folded it up. She'd mail it in the morning.

~~~~*~~~~

"May I use your owl?" Was the first the Hermione asked Harry, when he came to the breakfast hall the next morning. He ignored her.

"Harry!" She began to repeat the message. "May I use your owl?"

"Wh-what?" He stammered, shaking his head, as if pulling himself from a daydream.

"_May I use HEDWIG?" _She practically shouted. A few heads at the Gryffindor table turned and looked at her, but then resumed their conversations.

"No you may not," He replied sharply, giving her a Look.

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "May I use _your _owl?"

Ron was stirring his cereal absentmindedly. He didn't answer. With her fists clenched, Hermione stood up and stormed toward the Ravenclaw table towards Ariele who was buttering toast.

"Hey, Ariele," She tapped Ariele's shoulder. "You don't, by any chance, have an owl…Do you?"

Ariele looked up at her.

"Nope, sorry," She replied with a regretful smile. "We didn't use them in Dremwick, and I haven't gotten one yet."

"That's okay," Hermione told her. Then a voice from behind startled her.

"I do," It said. It was a girl with curly black hair and blue eyes. She couldn't be more than twelve.

"Would you like to use him?" The girl continued.

"Thanks…" Hermione said slowly. Then she straightened up. "Sure, thanks! Are you finished with breakfast?"

The girl nodded, curls falling over she shoulders. 

"Then lets go to the Owlery!" Hermione exclaimed.

They rushed out of the Great Hall and to the Owlery. The girl selected a tawny colored owl, with a green and silver ribbon around its ankle.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the girl abruptly. "Which house are you in?"

"Sierra," The girl stated. "Sierra Brooke. I'm a…A Slytherin."

Hermione froze. Here she was, conversing with a Slytherin. A horrible, disgusting, _Slytherin! _

Wait a second, Hermione thought. _Not all Slytherins are horrible! Sierra is quite nice…_

Hermione head another voice inside her head.

__

She's a Slytherin! It said. _A lowdown scum, probably like Malfoy himself._

All Slytherins are NOT _horrible! _She fought back. _They just have a bad reputation._

She kept arguing with herself, in her head. Sierra was watching with interest.

"Are you okay?" She asked with raised eyebrows. "Here's my owl--Tamore--you can use him now."

Hermione shook herself away from the fighting.

"Thanks," She said, "Thanks a lot."

She proceeded to give the letter to the owl, who clutched it between its beak and disappeared.

Hermione thanked Sierra again, briefly, and mentioned something about seeing her around. Then she scuttled off to her classes.

One Month Later

"Any tips?" Ariele asked Ron and Hermione as the trio walked toward the Entrance Hall. "Anything I should make sure to do, or not to do?"

It was October, and time for the second trip to Hogsmeade. It also happened to be Halloween. The first and second years were staying behind (of course) for a Halloween party. Most of the other students were going on this trip. Ariele was going as Malfoy's date--something she wasn't too pleased about. Harry would be accompanying Ron and Hermione. He didn't know anything about their plan to embarrass Malfoy (nicknamed Operation: Malfoy). All he knew was that Ariele was going as Malfoy's date ("She's going with that _scum_?" He'd growled).

Hermione and Ron began firing answers to Ariele's question. They kept finishing one another's sentences.

"Don't call him Malfoy, say Draco," Ron suggested.

"Laugh more--" Hermione said.

"But not too much--"

"Or he'll think you're--"

"Weird." Ron completed.

"Well aren't you the specialist in this area!" Ariele teased him, winking at Hermione.

Hermione grinned, that looked forward.

"There's Harry!" She pointed. He was surrounded by a sea of students, looking around him. They ran over to meet him.

"Hi, Har--Harry what happened?" Hermione gasped. His left eye was black and blue. 

"Malfoy," He muttered. Ariele put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide and glasses askew.

"That _snake!_" Ron said menacingly. "That rotten, good-for-nothing, _SNAKE_!"

"Ron-" Hermione began in her school-teacher tone, but was interrupted by Ariele.

"Don't say rude things about people behind their backs," Ariele completed. Hermione couldn't help smiling.

"You know me too well," She said.

"Don't you--don't you think you should go to Madame Pomfrey?" Ariele asked Harry timidly. She become friendlier to him as time passed, but was still amazingly shy.

"_No_," Harry snapped. Hermione raised her eyebrows and murmured a "Touchy, touchy," under her breath. She was astonished when Ariele glared at him and retorted,

"Don't _YOU _talk to me like that!"

"Is something wrong, Ari?" A voice drawled. It was, of course, the infamous Draco Malfoy. He came up behind Ariele and threw his arms over her shoulders, tossing a satisfied smirk in Harry's direction, and a look of pure hatred in Hermione's. Ariele looked as though she'd like to pull Malfoy's arms off and knock him unconscious with them, but she tactfully replied,

"Nothing, _Draco, _nothing at all."

"Then let's get going!" Malfoy linked his arm in Ariele's and they walked out the open door, but not before she turned and looked at Hermione with a pained expression.

~~~~*~~~~


	9. Default Chapter Title

__

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't added more lately, I've been SO busy with school, acting, etc. etc. (I know, I know, likely story). Enjoy the next part, and thanks for your support! ~Moondream

"What I don't understand," Harry was saying as they sat down in the Three Broomsticks, "Is why Ariele likes Malfoy, anyway."

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, and Ron coughed loudly, but neither said anything. There was a moment's pause and Harry was looking at them rather expectantly, assuming that either they would say something to back him up, or at _least_ say something. Finally Hermione changed the subject.

"So, did Malfoy hit you for any particular reason?"

"Dunno," Harry replied all too quickly. "Probably his idea of some Halloween joke."

"I'm sure," Ron muttered sarcastically under his breath, but Hermione heard him.

"Ron, _you _didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Her teacher tone was alerted.

"Of course not," Ron replied, reaching for his mug.

"You didn't provoke him, did you?" Hermione said, looking at them both.

"Nope," Ron replied at the same time as Harry said, "That would be a waste of breath."

"For wizard's sake, what happened?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nothing that's your business, I'm sure," Ron said, making Hermione glare.

"Exactly," Harry agreed. Hermione gave up. With a frustrated sigh and an irritated glare, she sloshed the remains of her butterbeer around in her cup. She glanced up when she heard the door to the Three Broomsticks open, and was hardly surprised to see Ariele and Malfoy in, but what did surprise her was the fact that they were arguing--or at least, they appeared to be.

"No," Ariele was saying, "I hate the Spiders." She was referring to Malfoy's favorite band.

"But didn't you like their new song?" Malfoy encouraged.

"Nope," Ariele replied. "I thought it was awful. Too screechy, too howly, too much music and not enough words, too spidery, too _everything._ " Hermione frowned. Something about the way Ariele said it made it seem like she didn't mean it. Across the table Ron looked at her with raised eyebrows and Hermione decided he must have noticed too. They turned back to their mugs and Hermione swallowed the last of her drink, which was now Luke-warm. Suddenly she saw Ariele stand up from her table abruptly.

"How," She was saying angrily. "How could you even consider that!? How could you even say that out loud?" People started turning their heads to look at the commotion. Malfoy was shrinking in his seat.

Ariele continued, "Draco Malfoy, you disgust me. How you could _ever _say something like that, about my friends--and to my face!--is beyond me." A large group of Hogwarts students turned around in their seats to find out what was going on, and the barkeeper paused with a bottle in hand.

"As of right now," Ariele's voice went frighteningly calm. "I don't know you."

She spun on her heel and stormed out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind her. Hermione jumped out of her seat and left after Ariele with Ron and Harry close at her heels. Ron called a "Nice going, Malfoy," to the shrinking figure. As they left, she noticed something--_Everyone _was looking at Malfoy.

~~~~*~~~~

Once outside the door, none of them spoke. They all looked around for some sign of Ariele, but she was no where to be seen. Harry was the first one to break the silence.

"I'll go left, and Hermione, you go right. Ron, check up the street that way," He pointed. "We'll meet at the entrance to Hogsmeade in half an hour." He didn't even have to say why they were doing it. They split up. Passing the Golden Goblet, and Zonko's Joke Shop, Hermione wandered down the street, occasionally calling Ariele's name. When she guessed that her thirty minutes were nearly up, she turned and headed back to the entrance. Ron was already there.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked him, but he shook his head. "Me either."

They both waited in nervous silence for Harry to return. Hermione prayed that Ariele would be with him. Finally he returned. He was panting.

"I think I found her," He breathed. "Stay here. Don't worry." Then he turned around and left.

"Hurry!" Hermione called after him. Then she added quietly, "We don't want to miss the bus again." Ron looked at her quizzically, as if asking what Harry was doing. Hermione shrugged.

"We've just got to trust him on this," Hermione sighed. They stopped talking. Hermione's mind started racing. Thoughts like, _What in the world is he doing? _and _I wonder if something's wrong... _ran through her head. She wondered if Ariele was okay, and why Harry said not to worry. Of course, the first thing she did after he said that was worry. And wait. Ron kept checking his watch once every few seconds. It got quite annoying after the first five minutes.

"Where _are _they?" He said nervously. "The bus'll be here any moment now."

"Shut up," Hermione commanded. Then they waited some more. Finally, they saw Harry's figure coming down from the hill on which the Shrieking Shack stood. 

"He's alone!" Ron exclaimed, peering into the growing darkness. "No, no, wait...He's carrying her! What in the name of Merlin is he doing _that _for!" Hermione shrugged, then rushed forward to meet them.

"Harry, what in the world--" She began, but he gave her a Look, so she clamped her mouth shut.

"She's been bitten by something," He said quickly. "It's kinda funny looking...On her arm. Hurry up, I'm gonna drop her." Hermione hurried. 

"Ron," She gasped, as the red-haired boy came to join them, "Ariele's been bitten by something. Find her a place to lay down. I want to look at it. She's completely unconscious."

At the moment, Ron seemed quite annoyed at having Hermione boss him around, but he sighed heavily and left in search of something to lay on. Several moments later he returned.

"There's a nice, mossy area over there," He pointed. "That's the best I could find."

"Great," Said Harry, his voice a strained whisper.

"Oh!" Ron took the hint. "Let me carry her for a while."

"Good idea," Replied Harry, hoisting up the girl enough so that Ron could take her.

Ron directed them to the place he'd mentioned, then set Ariele down gently in the moss. Hermione dropped to her knees and examined the bite.

"You would never believe, from looking at her, how heavy she is," She heard Ron tell Harry.

Hermione studied the wound. It was a funny one...The puncture itself, which consisted of three tiny (but deep) pricks, was an odd, purple color, but the area surrounding it was a nasty, poisonous green. Ron peered over her shoulder, took one glance at it, before making gagging noises and stepping away hurriedly. 

"Oh, gosh," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry descended down beside her.

"The ball's in your field, Harry," Hermione whimpered.

"Wh-what?" 

"I can't do anything about it."

"Why not?" A horrified expression crossed Harry's face.

Hermione shuddered, tears threatening to escape from her eyes. "Oh, Harry, this was the lesson I missed. You have to hurry!"

Harry stared at her.

"Hermione, I think you've gone crazy. You haven't missed a single lesson all term, and I still don't know what you're talking about!"

"But I did, Harry!" She sobbed. "I missed one, early this month. Remember? Neville spilled Remstant potion all over me and I grew flippers. Remember? Remember?"

"Hermione, you're starting to scare me." Harry frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You have to do something!" Hermione cried, and fresh wave of tears came on. "I missed the lesson! The lesson on Krytes! I've read about them, but I don't know about _curing bites!"_

Harry went pale. "You're not telling me...You can't be...Ariele's been bitten by a Kryte?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She tried to force her mind away from the horrible creature: about the size of a large dog, but resembling a dragon. Red, with three pointed and highly poisonous fangs. Hermione sniffed.

"That...Oh, shoot, I don't remember...You've read about them! Come on Hermione, you have to know!"

Through her shudders (the kind that always come after you cry) she managed to say sarcastically,

"Oh, yeah, I know all about stunning them and avoiding them, but, Harry, believe it or not, there's _no Kryte HERE!"_

Ariele's entire arm was the horrible green color now. Hermione eyed Harry expectantly. They stood up. Harry went to work.

"Ron! _RON!"_

Ron came out of a nearby grove of trees, his face a color close to the green of Ariele's arm.

"What?" He asked. Harry looked at him.

"Listen to me. I need you to help."

Ron eyed Harry nervously. "Fine, just as long as I don't have to look at _that._" He nodded in Ariele's direction.

Harry continued, "I need you to run to Hogsmeade...Find someone to help...Then wait by the entrance for Professor Meldrum...She should know something..."

Professor Meldrum was the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was very pretty, and spoke fourteen different languages. Ron quite admired her.

"All right," He agreed, and set off back towards the path. Hermione looked back at Ariele.

"W-w-wait a second," She stammered. She knelt back down. "It's...It's starting to swell!"

Harry groaned. 

"There's something we're supposed to do," He said thoughtfully. "A charm...Er...Um...Kestermum....No, no, wait, that's not it....Kiterum...No, hold on...Krytitum Severnum! Hermione, you say it, I don't have my wand!"

Hermione grabbed her wand out of her pocket, and muttered, "Krytitum Severnum!" The swelling instantly began to lessen. She gave a sigh of relief. "Good..."

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for somebody to show up," Harry added. Then they both made themselves comfortable, and waited.


End file.
